


Distraction

by Smutty Avengers Drabbles (Annie6211)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Requested fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Smutty%20Avengers%20Drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Pepper is at a bored meeting and Natasha sneaks under a table to eat her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

Pepper sighed, resting her head on her hand, trying her damnedest to pay attention. That was heard to do when she had heard the same presentation six different ways. Repetition was not going to make her invest in this company!

Her legs were crossed under the table, one hand folded over her knee. A typical comfortable position, one that she had been in for about two hours because of this stupid meeting. She loved being CEO of Stark Industries, but this was not one of the perks of the job.

It was about to get interesting though.

Pepper jumped as she suddenly felt another pair of hands on her legs, leaning back, she recognized the redhead who gave her glance before continuing to pry her legs apart, knocking her hand away when Pepper tried to get her to shoo.

"Miss Potts?"

"Hmm?" Pepper's head snapped up, glancing at the presenter attentively, assuring him that she was fine and paying attention. For now ignoring her girlfriend under the table, she listened, nodding actively.

Inhaling sharply, she once again attempted to swat away Natasha's hands as they moved up her thighs, easily hooking on the waistband of her underwear. At the pinch she got to her inner thigh, she shimmied, helping Natasha remove them.

Feeling her face reflexively heat up at the thought she was wearing a skirt and no underwear during a meeting, she attempting to cross her legs again, only to be met with two firm hands keeping her still.

She let out the tiniest gasp at the wet kiss to her inner thigh, almost feeling Natasha's smirk. Continuing to nod at whatever the man was saying, she moved a hand under the table, threading her fingers in Natasha's hair and tugging in warning.

All she got was a moan in reply, and the feel of the assassin's tongue moving higher. She moved both hands to the table's edge, gripping tightly. She grimaced, attempting to kick the girl, but only succeeding in having her leg captured and thrown over Natasha's shoulder, giving her even better access.

"And what do you think Miss Potts?"

"I-I think that…" Natasha breathed over her core, smirking as Pepper's speech came to a halt, "…that this i-idea is…" Running her tongue from bottom to top, Natasha licked her lips, all the more eager to taste the other woman, "…is a brilliant idea, b-b-but…" Natasha buried her face in the lighter redhead's wet heat, sucking on the outer lips, before licking vigorously across her core. "It! It, the p-plan is n-not right for Stark Industries!"

"I see…and why do you believe that Miss Potts?"

"I-aaah…" Natasha found her girlfriend's clit, nipping lightly before sucking harshly, falling into a familar rhythm that she knew Pepper loved.

"Miss Potts, are you alright?"

"Fine! I just don't like the idea! Get out!" Natasha grinned, moving her head until she could easily piston her tongue in and out. She moved, grabbing her girlfriend's other leg to throw over her shoulder, effectively getting as deep as she could.

Determined to make her girlfriend cum before the last member of the meeting exited the room, Natasha slid a hand up the lighter redhead's leg, before easily pressing a thumb to the woman's clit.

Pepper cried out loudly, and Natasha eagerly sucked up the juices that came from her, lapping repeatedly until she was certain Pepper was finished. Placing the woman's feet on the ground once more, she leaned back, licking her wet lips and chin.

A few seconds later, Pepper leaned down, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her out from under the desk, pulling Natasha into her lap and sealing their lips together.

Pepper moaned slightly at the taste of herself on Natasha's lips, before pulling away with a groan.

"Do you have any idea how important that meeting was?"


End file.
